1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hair dyeing instrument for dyeing human head hairs, and more particularly to a hair dyeing device which permits hair dyeing for each bundle of hairs to be completed in a single operation so that the hairs can be dyed down to their roots without affecting the scalp which is sensitive to certain ingredients in the hair dye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair dyeing is usually done by hand, and the hair dyeing device that is known in this field is usually a comb specifically designed for the hair dyeing work, which simply contains a hair dye therein to be applied when it is used. However, the prior art device is not constructed to provide a constant flow of the dye. This causes more or less of the dye to adhere to the human scalp during the operation of the device. As the dye usually contains some harmful ingredients to which the scalp is sensitive, the use of such a device is not always recommended. Furthermore, the design of the prior art device is not such as to permit each hair dyeing to be completed in a single operation.